Tim (HoLV)
Profile Mischievous and energetic, Tim is obviously the youngest villager in the valley. You can directly tell that based on his looks. He is the younger brother of Bob and lives with him at Starling Ranch. Tim loves to go on little adventures and explore Leaf Valley. He is often seen catching or searching for bugs from some grasses. That's why, he is the only villager who loves to receive gifts like bugs from you. By doing this, you will also receive a bonus of 10G from him. You can often see bugs from trees when hammered or catch them with your net. He likes to uncover mysteries and search for lost treasures found in Leaf Valley that were yet discovered. His greatest dream is to be one of the most notable treasure hunter! Because of this, He was able to save the town and showed his treasure hunting skills to the people living in Leaf Valley. Gifts Event Path # 10: The Hundred Year Old Cherry Tree *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Tim or Parsley Leaf Valley is covered with many different kinds of trees. An example of which are Cherry Blossom Trees. Rumors have said that oddly, there's a very old Cherry Tree that has been observed in the area for already a century. Will it stop the construction of the company upon hearing the news about the old tree? Tim and Parsley are the ones responsible in taking care of it. Leave it to 'em! *Note: The event has two paths, one for Tim and one for Parsley. Whichever you choose to take, make sure to raise that person's friendship level. To follow Parsley's path, click here. ---- 10-1: Legendary Painting *'When:' Year 1, Summer 9th to 13th (clear of cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP level must be at least 20 *His first event can be related to event path 12 - "The Holy Masterpiece". Tim drops by at your farm to tell you some interesting news about an amazing treasure. ---- 10-2: Map to the Sacred Land *'When:' Year 1, Summer 26th, 28th to Fall 1st (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 30 *Tim found a treasure map! Apparently, it leads to the Sacred Land. ---- 10-3: The Fossil *'When:' Year 1, Fall 16th to 20th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 40 *Tim plans to search for a fossil inside the mine and that he thinks he could sell it for a bunch of money. He hopes that the money is enough for him to buy out Funland from doing their construction. ---- 10-4: The Presence of the 100 Yr. Old Cherry Blossom Tree Note: If you experience this event, you'll follow Tim's route from now on. ' *'When: Year 2, Spring 9th to 23rd, Tuesdays/Thursdays (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 50 (higher than Parsley's) and you have not seen event 10-3 (Parsley) *Tim tells you about the 100 year old Cherry Tree which is found somewhere deep in the forest. But he can't tell you too much about it. ---- 10-5: Getting Lumber *'When:' Year 1, Winter 6th to 18th (clear or cloudy) * Where: Carpentry * Requirements: You have seen Tim's event 10-4 * Woody has the answer to your problem. He spares you some of his deep-forest lumber. ---- 10-6: Leave it to Tim * When : At least one day after event 10-5, to Winter 20th * Where : Cafe * Requirements : You have seen Tim's event 10-5 *Tim starts his research on the rare tree upon handing him over the deep-forest lumber. ---- 10-7: Location Found *'When:' Year 2, Spring 16th to 10th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 55 *Tim has found where the 100-year old cherry tree is, but there's a bit of a problem. ---- 10-8: 100 Years Cherry Tree Sapling is Found *'When:' Year 2, Spring 26th to 30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 60 *Another younger version of this tree has been discovered but its life is being threatened by surrounding trees. You must chop some of them down to save the tree's life. ---- 10-9: The Passageway Note: Here ends Tim's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Summer 8th to 13th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 65 *The Cherry Tree has long lived and a nature preserve has been set up to protect it - the event path is cleared! ---- 10-10: Treasure Found 1 *'When:' Year 2, Fall 18th to 22nd (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 70 *Tim found some new rare seed and thought of sharing them with you. He gives you scorn, watermelon, and strawberry seeds. ---- 10-11: Treasure Found 2 *'When:' Year 2, Winter 2nd to 6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 70 *Tim has some extra lumber and he spares them with you. Hou thoughtful! ---- 10-12: Treasure Found 3 *'When:' Year 2, Winter 15th to 19th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be at least 80 ---- 10-13: Cherry Blossom Seed *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' Lyla's Shop *'Requirements:' Completed event path 10 *You can now buy Cherry Blossom Seeds from Lyla's Shop for 90G each. Screenshots Chatting with Tim.jpg|Chatting with Tim. Tim's event path.jpg|Tim's event path. restlesstim.png|Tim being restless. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs